fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Baseball League
Fantendo Baseball League is a sport game for Nintendo Wii by Vaccum Inc., AIMP Group Inc., Flame Sports, and others companies that put their characters and stadiums in. It's played similiar to others baseball games, but with Fantendo characters. Story Story Mode's gameplay is very similiar to that in Mario Super Sluggers. During story, you recruit various characters to defeat the villains. In every stadium, you find a Superstar Players that are playable in overworld. Each have a special ability. *McBoo - Can lick some objects, making people in them to reveal themselfes. *Purple Koopa Bro. - Can throw shurikens at objects to destroy them, and can turn switches on. *3.14 - ??? *Clyde - ??? *Karma - Can use her speed to run across certain pits. *Pesh - His Pushy could push heavy objects out of the way. *Nugg - Can wrap his tounge on special switches. *YoshiEgg Nook - Can Laser Blast certain objects and switches from a distance. *Lemmykoopa24 - ??? You can find the story mode here. Teams In the game, you already have some teams maked. However, you can also make your own team using these characters. Each team have 10 characters, including one captain and one sub-captain. However, any team can have some secret characters. At beggining, you have only full McBoo's Bogies and Clyde's Fires, and first half of Karma's Hybrids and Pesh's Pushers. Others can be unlocked by recruting them in Story Mode (some can also been unlocked by finishing Story). You can ask if your characters can be in game in the talk page. McBoo's Bogies Purple Koopa Bro's Ninjas 3.14's Pies Clyde's Fires Karma's Hybrids Pesh's Pushers Nugg's Scepters YoshiEgg Nook's Tanookis Lemmykoopa24's Genes Dashed Koopa's Boxers Ella Metals' Shellshockers Stadiums Places where the game takes place. Each stadium have a minigame, that is related to things in coresponding series. Items Items that can help you during the game. * Pink Boo - Steals items from enemies. * Bomb - After you throw them, they will explode stuning enemies. * Spitz-Spritz - Throw-able. When someone touches it, he will go faster, but is also harder to control. * Crimson Wings - Allow you to fly, so you can catch ball that is throwed to air. Story Items Items found only in Story Mode. *Redburn Map - Able to be buy in Pushopolis after founding Vincent Eggie and later Rosie Redburn. With this, you unlock Beautybloom Forest stadium. *Clyde Pass - Able to buy in Clyde Stadium after founding Snow Master and beating Flame. With this, you can access Clyde Stadium in Free Mode. Chemistry This game have a feature named chemistry. If some characters have good chemistry, it will make a little boost to their stats for one match and will boost special moves bar. However, if characters have bad chemistry, this will low stats of these characters a little and low special moves bar. Quotes You can see quotes in this game here. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:User Crossover Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii Games